The present invention relates to a system and method for cooling the power electronics of a variable speed heat pump.
High efficiency heat pumps utilizing both a compressor and supply air fan with variable speed drives reduce overall annual energy consumption compared to systems without such drives. These variable speed drives, controlled electronically, include power semiconductors and other electronic components that require cooling, i.e., temperature control, for efficient operation and reliability.